


The Gift for the Moon

by KaedeYukine



Category: FF14, FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Birthday, Family, Gift, Multi, Namesday, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine
Summary: A birthday surprise of the twin's mother.





	The Gift for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Kiryuu Takasugi is the name of my Warrior of Light and only he belongs to me.  
\- He is a Auri / 28 (ShB) / NIN, DRK, SCH / Botanist - Short Stories.
> 
> Kamui Takasugi is the twin brother of Kiryuu Takasugi.   
\- He is a Auri / 28 (ShB) / SAM, DRG / Fisher - Short Stories.
> 
> Other contents of Final Fantasy XIV (A Realm Reborn / Heavensward / Stormblood / Shadowbringers) including Non-playable characters, Screenshots, Music, Art etc.
> 
> FINAL FANTASY XIV © 2010 - 2018 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. All Rights Reserved.

It was that time of the year - their mother's namesday and they knew that her favourite flower is blue wisteria as she had always mentioned it will always illuminate a path under the silvery rays of the moon. So they were waiting for that full moon night, to pick the most beautiful branches of all and weave it into a flower crown. She would love it. 

Sarangerel is their mother’s name and the meaning of her name is the moonlight.

“Kiryuu, we have to get the best one out of so many! Kaa-san will be crying with joy!” The younger of the twins balled his fists up and psyched himself up, alongside with his older brother, while Kiryuu, simply nodded and gave an assuring smile, “Of course, she will. However, we still need to be careful. She can’t know where we are.”

Kamui scoffed and patted his brother on the back hard enough to make Kiryuu winced, “Kiryuu, are you chicken out already?” The Raen shook his head and rubbed gently on the spot of that pat, “No, remember the last time we were here, we were grounded for a month. She wouldn’t want us to get hurt, especially in *this place*.”

The younger, Xaela twin shivered at the thought of their mother’s wrath and nodded profusely. Kiryuu chuckled and observed the surroundings as the moon finally rose in the dark sky. The stars were pale in comparison with that lunar celestial and the twin was enthralled by how bright it was, “Lady Moon is giving us luck for Kaa-san’s gift!” Kamui gave a toothy grin, with Kiryuu agreed, “Yes, this year will be the best one for Kaa-san!”

The twin finally set off, gathered whatever they needed from their temporary tent and began their search for the blooming wisteria forest. The map they had, was well-drawn of the area but everything was different once the darkness crept in. Kiryuu took out rolls of ribbons of various colours which glow in the dark, to guide them through the thick plantation. From where they were at the moment, nothing out of the ordinary except for a few run-ins with the bears and giant insects which they had outrun. Soon, Kiryuu noticed the purple-blue glow petals on the ground and a huge grin wheeled across his features.

“Kamui! Kamui! It’s here! We are close!” Kiryuu waved his arms at his younger brother, who jogged to him and that same smile was on the younger boy as well, “Yay! Let’s go! We need to get the best one for Kaa-san!”

Kiryuu held his younger brother’s palm and followed the trail of purple petals, the more distance they covered, the illumination of the lavender hue shone even brighter, then there it was, the vast fields of wisteria trees. The flowers danced and swayed gently in the soft breeze, the petals peppered itself on earth and most important of all, there was no beast in sight. The two boys dashed and slide down the slope, towards the mesmerizing purple plantation of wisteria. 

Without any hesitation, Kamui was the first to climb up one of the trees and held one of the branches in his small palm cautiously, with utmost care while Kiryuu looked up towards him, “Kamui, find one that is the best?”

“Everything here is the best! Maybe we should bring Kaa-san here!” The young Xaela called out.

The young Raen climbed up the same tree and sat beside his twin brother, “We should! But for now, we have to get the best one to make a flower crown!”

The brothers bobbed their head at the same time and slipped off from the tree, headed to another one, then another one, seeking for the best looking, the most beautiful branch of wisteria for their mother. Hours must have gone when they finally found the one. Every tree was purple but this was blue, the blue that artists would use it to paint the sky, the sea and the night sky, the same blue which represents freedom and intelligence, just like the tribe of Dataq and the boundless knowledge which their mother possessed.

Kiryuu whipped out a small dagger, while Kamui tugged on one of the vines, both of them mumbled softly with sincerity, “Dear wisteria, your vines will be weaved as a gift for our mother. Please bless her with happiness as you have for others.” With that being said, Kiryuu swiftly sliced the vine, as Kamui caught it and instantly, weaved skillfully, with his small palms, the vine into a flower crown.

“Kiryuu, is it enough for Kaa-san?”  
“It will be enough, Kamui. We take no more than what we need.”

Kamui pursed his lips and pouted but nodded, which a tiny smile wheeled on Kiryuu's lips as he patted Kamui's hair, “Come on, it's been hours since we were gone, we have to go now.” The younger twin placed the gift carefully in the bag they brought along and the older boy tied the bag. Their small palms, hands in hands as they made their way back home, nothing out of the ordinary, and no beasts were sighted.

They made their way home safely and noticed their mother, arms crossed, was standing at the door with…a cane in her hand, preparing to whip them into shape for sneaking out. The brothers took a huge breath and approached their mother, stood up straight in front of her as they looked up at her, “Kaa-san…”

“Where have you been?” Their mother asked obviously upset of her sons sneaked out. Patiently, she waited for an answer, which Kiryuu spoke, “W-We went to get a gift for you!” Then, Kamui reached over to the bag, taking out the flower crown which they have made for her.

“Don’t beat Kiryuu! I am the one who suggested it, Kaa-san!” Kamui extended his arms and showed her the gift which they got and made for her, “We just want to wish you a happy namesday!” The twin yelled and had their eyes closed, waiting for their punishment but arms coiled around the two boys and a peck on their cheeks, “Kaa-san…?”

“You two silly boys… Thank you.” Their mother embraced them tight and nuzzled her face on their face, “You made me worried so much! However… Thank you so much. It’s a blessing for me to be your mother.”

“No! Kaa-san, we are fortunate to have you as our mother!” Kamui and Kiryuu smiled, then put the flower crown on her head together, “Happy namesday, Kaa-san!” The crown of wisteria which they gifted made her features glowed even more. Their mother has the most beautiful eyes - they are blue, the clearest blue in correspondence to her mood and the flowers. Her eyes shone and the twin felt the impulse to follow her smile, the most sincere and pure love for each other. Sarangerel caressed her two sons' cheeks and planted a kiss on their head, and the boys were proud of their greatest achievement.


End file.
